


Baby It's Cold Outside

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected snow storm changes Roy's holiday plans. Not that he minds being snowed in with Riza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters.

**Baby It's Cold Outside**

"Would you look at all that snow?"

General Grumman stood beside him at the window. "I'd say you all are stuck here for a while, Mustang. This much snow is a little unusual, but it happens about every ten years. Things will be shut down until it disappears."

"I really hate to inconvenience you, General. I know you hadn't planned to have all of us here for more than a few days."

"Nonsense. The more the merrier. Besides, it gives me an excuse to spend more time with my granddaughter." Grumman smiled. "You all could use the break anyway. Just enjoy your downtime and the snow."

Roy nodded. He and his team along with the Hughes family and the Elric brothers and Miss Rockbell had been invited to spend the weekend before Midwinter at Grumman's estate just north of East City. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Everyone could use a chance to relax this close to the holidays, and it was a good opportunity to spend some time with his lieutenant away from prying eyes.

Grumman went off to see to arrangements the snow would require, and Roy decided to see what his people were up to. It was easy enough to find most of them. Breda and Alphonse were still in the den. Breda had offered to teach the boy chess, and Alphonse had immediately taken to the game. Havoc was also in the den, apparently taking a nap. He passed Fuery, Ed, Winry, and Elysia as he headed for the sitting room. They were all bundled up and looked like they would be braving the snow. Hayate was with them.

That just left him to fin Maes and Gracia and Hawkeye. Knowing Maes and Gracia, they were probably making the most of the free babysitting. Roy wasn't sure how long it would be before Elysia had a younger brother or sister. Trying to find them might scar him for life. Instead, Roy decided to find his wayward lieutenant. She had probably sought out some corner of the house for some solitude. While Hawkeye was comfortable in a crowd, she liked to have plenty of time to herself as well.

It only took him about ten minutes to locate her. Riza had disappeared out the back door to sit on the back porch wrapped in a long coat.

"What are you doing out here in the cold? You hate the cold."

Riza sighed. "I just needed some air."

He wrapped himself around her in a backwards hug. Riza leaned back into him. Their time together was infrequent and far between.

"Come back inside. We can find a nice quiet bedroom somewhere. Everyone else is busy," he cajoled.

"Hmm." Riza nuzzled his neck. "But the snow is pretty."

"It's prettier from inside." He knew she was just teasing him now. Riza was surprisingly playful when it was just the two of them.

"You'll keep me warm."

He kissed her. "True."

Riza turned in his arms, so she could kiss him more thoroughly. It had started to snow again, but Roy didn't really care. They were sheltered under the back porch, and he had his arms full of a warm, vibrant woman that he loved more than anything. He really couldn't notice the cold.


End file.
